kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Axel
|SynchronsprecherEN = |SynchronsprecherJA = }} Axel, die tanzende Flamme im Wind , ist die Nummer VIII der Organisation XIII. Er trägt das Element des Feuers und verstärkt seine Waffen mit diesem Element, um kraftvolle schnelle Attacken einzusetzen. Er befehligt die Meuchler. Der Name seines Jemands ist Lea. Berichte ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ;Reisechronik Ein geheimnisumwitterter Mann, der sich Sora in den Weg stellt. Er ist sehr schwer einzuschätzen und scheint die meiste Zeit über nur Schabernack zu treiben. In Wirklichkeit aber macht er sich mehr Gedanken als alle anderen zusammen. ;D-Bericht Nr. 8 der Organisation. Sein undurchschaubarer Charakter macht es für jedermann unmöglich, hinter seine wahren Absichten zu blicken. Um Marluxias Verrat an der Organisation zu vereiteln, machte er sich Sora und Naminé zu Nutze. Axel behauptet, zwischen ihm und Sora gäbe es eine Verbindung, doch was es damit auf sich hat, ist unklar. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die Nummer 8 der Organisation XIII. Er kommandiert das Feuer und führt eine bizarre Waffe. Er ist so etwas wie das schwarze Schaf der Organisation. Einerseits geht er vehement gegen Verräter vor, andererseits muten manche seiner Aktionen ebenso wie Verrat an. Aus seinem Auftreten wird man nicht ganz schlau, er wirkt aber so, als würde er sich tiefgehende Gedanken machen. Ihn und Sora scheint etwas zu verbinden Sora wüsste aber nicht, was das wäre. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Eine der schillernden Figuren der Organisation XIII. Er stand Roxas, eihnem anderen Mitglied, sehr nahe. Axel starb im Kampf, um Sora zu retten - oder vielleicht jemand andere. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (vor COM) ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ;Soras Geschichte Axel arbeitet scheinbar mit Marluxia und Larxene im Schloss des Entfallens zusammen. Dort nimmt er die Rolle eines Doppelagenten ein, um Marluxia zu beobachten. Als Sora und seine Freunde in das Schloss eintreten, ist er der erste Gegner. Sein Missmut gegenüber den anderen Organisationsmitgliedern im Schloss des Entfallens wird klar, als er Vexen tötet, der Sora auf seine Seite ziehen wollte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt scheint er noch auf der Seite von Marluxia zu stehen. Allerdings lässt er später Naminé gehen, um Marluxias Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Als der Kampf zwischen ihm und Marluxia beginnt, benutzt Marluxia Naminé als Schutzschild. Axel will ihn dennoch angreifen, ehe es dazu kommt, kommt Sora hinzu und der zweite und auch letzte Kampf gegen Axel beginnt. Nach diesem zieht er sich zurück. ;Rikus Geschichte Hier sieht man Axel nur bei Szenen, die man schon in Soras Geschichte gesehen hat und wie er, nachdem Zexion Riku entkommen ist, der Repliku einredet sie würde vollkommen werden, wenn sie Zexion tötet. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (nach COM) Axel steht Roxas am nächsten und ist gut mit ihm und Xion befreundet. Er und Roxas helfen ihr aus der Klemme, als Xion ihr Schlüsselschwert nicht mehr beschwören kann. Früher war er der beste Freund von Saïx, die beiden verstehen sich jedoch im Laufe der Zeit als Niemande immer weniger. Später bricht er das Vertrauen zwischen ihm und Roxas. Dies geschieht, weil er die Mission hatte Xion, die aus dem Schloss geflohen war, zurückzuholen, und als er Gewalt anwendete, was Roxas nicht als nötig ansah. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In der Organisation XIII steht Axel Roxas am nächsten. Zwischen ihnen herrscht sich eine starke Bindung. Als Riku und DiZ Roxas gefangen nehmen, schicken sie diesen nach Twilight Town. Dort hat Roxas all seine Erinnerungen verloren. Als Axel ihn dort trifft, ist Roxas ihm gegenüber sehr feindselig, worauf Axel mit einigen Niemanden antwortet und gegen ihn kämpft. Als Roxas die Laboratorien von DiZ entdeckt, versucht Axel ein weiteres Mal ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen und kämpft ein zweites Mal gegen ihn. Allerdings wird er von Roxas besiegt, welcher mittlerweile seine alten Kampfkünste wieder beherrscht, und lässt ihn somit gehen. Axel ist keines der Mitglieder, die Sora in Radiant Garden begegnet, da er nach dem zweiten Kampf gegen Roxas die Organisation verließ. Axel entführt Kairi, die später dann erneut von Saix entführt wurde. Er spürt in Sora die Gegenwart von Roxas und kämpft nicht gegen ihn. Als Sora auf dem Weg in die Welt, die niemals war war, tauchten auf seinem Weg eine Horde Niemande auf. Um Sora und damit Roxas, zu beschützen, hilft er ihm die Niemande auszulöschen. Allerdings verwendet er bei seinem letzten Angriff seine letzte Kraft und entschuldigt sich danach bei Sora, weil er Kairi entführt hatte. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt scheint er als Niemand Gefühle zu haben. Dann verschwindet er in der Dunkelheit. ''Kingdom Hearts Coded'' Persönlichkeit Axel sieht sich als Außenseiter in den Reihen der Organisation. Zwar ist er loyal, jedoch vertritt er immer eine eigene Meinung und zögert nicht diese im Äußersten durchzusetzen. Er ist meist lässig und beschwingt drauf, im Kampf rastet er förmlich aus und wird zu einem temperamentvollen und gefährlichen Gegner. In Sora sieht er seinen alten Freund Roxas, was auch der Grund ist, warum er wider seiner Natur als Niemand sein Leben für ihn opfert, mit den Worten: Er hat mir immer das Gefühl gegeben ein Herz zu haben...Bei dir ist es genauso Aussehen Axel hat längeres, rotes, stacheliges Haar, welches er nur hinten lang trägt und das ihm bis zur Brust geht. Er hat grüne Augen und besitzt Tränen-Tätowierungen unter seinen Augen. Wie alle Mitglieder der Organisation XIII und Schattenportal-Nutzern trägt auch er eine schwarze Robe, welche bei ihm sehr eng anliegt. Fähigkeiten :Hauptartikel: Axel (Endgegner) Waffe Axels Waffe nennt sich Zwillings-Chakram, welche kreisrunde Wurfwaffen sind. Er verstärkt sie mit Feuermagie, welche er mit Bravour beherrscht, um seine Angriffe noch verheerender zu machen. Im Startvideo von Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sieht man wie er aus Finsternis und Feuer seine Chakrams herbeiruft. (s. Wikipedia-Artikel zu Chakram) Trivia * In einem Interview zu Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days antwortet Tetsuya Nomura auf die Frage, wer sein Lieblingscharakter sei, dass es von der Handlung her Axel ist. * Es gibt in Japan eine Art Roman ganz aus Axels Sicht geschrieben, man erfährt mehr über seine Gedanken, während er Roxas versucht zurückzuholen. * Axel Tod mit den Flammensäulen wurde geändert, da Flammen aus seinem Oberkörper kommen sollten. ** Dies geschah, da das Spiel für Kinder geeignet sein soll und die Vorstellung, dass jemand lebendig verbrennt wäre zu brutal und hätte dem Spiel eine höhere Altersbeschränkung gegeben. Kategorie:Organisation XIII Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts coded Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Charaktere Kategorie:Originale Charaktere en:Axel